Larenti
"Like the Europeans, with the Native Americans before us. I came from a distant land and conquered your champions....... I just wanna go to bed..." - Larenti Larenti is the 12 year-old main protagonist of Team Four Star's Pokémon Moon NUZLOCKE. Like his father and father's former nemesis, his name is an amalgamation of his creators' names but in this case it is altered slightly, La'nipator, G'ra'ent', and K'i'''rran. Larenti's ultimate goal in the Alola Region is to finally get some sleep after his move from the Kanto region. Appearance Larenti is the 12 year-old child of TANTOR and the woman only known as Larenti's Mom. Though he seems to look much closer to his mom due to the tan, eye shape featuring brown eyes though they are usually much more drowsy with bags or glowing white when using Psychic, and brown hair with thin eyebrows. His expression rarely changes except during situations where his Pokemon or Lillie are in trouble. From TANTOR, Larenti has a large bang hanging out in the front leaning to his right and inherits his interest in tank tops as he likes wearing a blue tank top with Surfing Pikachu, a light-blue and black backpack, ribbed capris shorts with a red border, and blue shoes. Larenti additionally wears a watch called a Z-Ring which can hold his Z-Crystals giving him the ability to perform Z-Moves. Personality Larenti has been described as a Pokemon User rather than a Trainer, he only started his journey because he was forced to. On his journey he did manage to befriend many Pokemon to help with his goal of having that nap. His personality is a mix between Saitama and Shikamaru combining the unenthusiastic nature of Saitama and laziness of Shikamaru gives some people the impression that he might be a jerk but with a good heart (somewhat similar to TANTOR), working as a foil to Hau who is very optimistic, easily surprised, and loves donuts. Sito is said to have all of Larenti's charisma, since he acts with so much charisma while Larenti doesn't. He gets along with Sito and GUNBEAK the most, especially GUNBEAK since they both are dealing with a lack of sleep that might result in them coming across as grouchy about it. Larenti likes MooMoo milk so much that sometimes he wishes his mom was a Miltank and he occasionally misses his dad so he imagines a Machamp (his ride Pokemon) as TANTOR, he's embarrassed to think that though. He seems to do most of the quests in game because he honestly has nothing else to do (and he's usually forced too) Larenti has shown traits that come from TANTOR as he seems to like his Pokemon and his Wii U and feel sadness when something bad happens to them, wanting to avenge the deaths of his fallen friends. He has also been shipped with Lillie who he thinks is pretty cute (who is HUX's child just like her older brother Gladion since HUX fuxed Lusamine at least twice) (and Sgt. Pepper is shipped with Veler as well), it has been implied that he would just sleep on Sgt. Pepper when he had the chance. Larenti seems to be a Furry because of this, hence it works in Lillie's favor since she is a child of HUX. After all his friends died and accomplishing what he wanted, he decided to have Sito and GUNBEAK get together then they had a son named VICTORY. Larenti has a healthy relationship with his dad TANTOR, TANTOR and MR. STAKE always keep in touch with him spying on him from afar with the use of toilet paper rolls for binoculars. TANTOR taught Larenti that, much like his pal Hux, he should always take a nerd's lunch money after beating them up. Larenti suffered from a Heroic Blue Screen of Death, meanwhile TANTOR, who has been watching the entire time from a distance, wants to hug his son but Hux says no and that Larenti must learn. Meanwhile, MR. STAKE tries to hug Larenti but Hux bites his neck to hold him back. There is an alternate universe in which the team are part of the police. Larenti would be Mayor or Chief, usually sleeping or just some random bystander who sleeps everywhere and nobody notices him. Family 'TANTOR:' Larenti's dad. Larenti has a healthy relationship with his dad TANTOR, TANTOR and MR. STAKE always keep in touch with him spying on him from afar with the use of toilet paper rolls for binoculars. His dad had to physically restrain himself from showing himself to Larenti after he lost Tinkerbill. TANTOR has to drink coffee all the time so he can continue to follow Larenti's endless nighttime journey. '''Mom:' Larenti's mom and TANTOR's wife, forced her son out of bed making him neglect his sleep and causing him to go on his Pokemon Journey. Lillie: Larenti's girlfriend. She acts tsundere towards him due to his unenthusiastic nature for some comic relief. Larenti is the one that impacted her the most throughout their journey and acts as the father and she the mother to Nebby/BAGHORSE. She implied wanting Larenti to take her virginity after he beats Tapu-Koko. SLOWMARA: Larenti's aunt. Jerry the Delivery Man: Larenti's grandpa. TANTOR's Mom: Larenti's grandma. Scott: Larenti's grandfather in an alternate timeline. Maqubi: Larenti's grandmother in an alternate timeline. Power Larenti after receiving the TM for Psychic, was able to gain psychic powers. Trivia *According to Grant and the others, Larenti's name sounded similar to LAKIGR, TANTOR might have based his name off LAKIGR's name. *Larenti is the only member in his family that hasn't gambled. *Larenti inherits the very same Super Soaker that TANTOR used on his journey. Category:Pokemon Category:Moon Category:NUZLOCKE Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes